Pokemon Creepypasta Insane Silver
by CrystalAngel0106
Summary: Another creepy story I made, but all rights goes to the creator of Pokémon. I hope you enjoy this story.


Pokemon Creepypasta

Insane Silver

Waaah! Oh jeeze...Please don't do that, I've had far too many scares lately. Why? Because of what happened to me after I played Soul Silver. I used to love pokemon before I played this game. Remembering it gives me chills but I guess I'll tell you why.

"Evan! I got you a present."

I went downstairs to see what mom got for me and I smiled seeing a pokemon game sitting on the counter.

"Sweet! Oh wow, Soul Silver! Where did you find it mom?"

"A girl was selling it, she sold it to me for five dollars."

"Really? Five dollars? Oh well, no arguements here." I said. "Thanks mom."

I went upstairs to start playing the game and I opened the case, inside the game cartridge didn't say Soul Silver but Insane Silver. I was staring at it for several minutes.

"I wonder if that girl wrote this on here."

I put the game into my DSi and started it up the menu started up same as normal. A lugia swimming across the screen. There wasn't a save file which I found weird since it was owned before. Shrugging it off, I started it up and Profeser Elm was on there same explanation as before. But something was off, I blinked seeing someone in the back ground. Someone with a cold stare but with a scary grin. I couldn't make the figure out but Elm suddenly looked scared but continued his explanation. I picked the boy character since I'm a boy and I gave him the name Jeffery. Playing the game it was normal until I saw my rival staring into the window of the lab, I tried speaking to him expecting him to be rude to me but he didn't even say a single word to me. I kept trying till he pushed Jeffery away. A text box popped up.

"You're annoying me, go away."

Then he looked back in the window. My character got back up and I had him walk into the lab and chose Chikorita. Next I had to go to Mr. Pokemon's house to get an egg from him. Returning to town before Newbark Town, I bumped into my rival and he demanded to have a battle with me. He called out Cyndaquil and I called out my Chikorita. Not surprisingly, I beat him but he didn't react the way he normaly did when he'd lose to whoever won. A text box popped up.

"How...You must've just gotten lucky, that's it, your aren't strong at all. I'll beat you when we meet again, you will see!"

He ran off but dropped his trainer card which I picked up. He came back and got it from me so I returned to Newbark and went to talk to the profeser. From there the game played kinda normally, there was something definitely wrong. In the lab, Elm was terrified and talking to a police officer, when the officer saw me, he accused me of stealing and killing one of the assistants. A text box popped up.

"It wasn't Jeffery, this kid had red hair."

"Do you know his name."

I wasn't too big a fan of Silver so I wanted to call him Stupid but the only option was Silver.

"Damn..." I said.

So I had to choose Silver. I continued playing and by this time I had a pidgey and a sentret. I had to go to Bellsprout tower before I could face the gym leader. There I faced against Silver again and I beat him again. A text box popped up.

"..."

He said nothing and glared at me with a cold stare.

"You are getting even more annoying, To lose again to you." he said. "Its so annoying."

He started to chuckle a little, wait? Chuckle? How can I hear a chuckle? Never the less, I was hearing a creepy chuckle coming through my DSi speakers. Silver ran away. The game didn't play like it should after that strange encounter with him. The gym leaders and trainers were scared so they didn't battle at their best, the battles were too easy which bored the heck out of me. That boredom was taken away when I saw the three legendary dog pokemon. Suicune, Raiku, and Entei, sweet! I couldn't wait to capture these three. But just like the normal game, they ran off. except for Suicune who stared at my character before running off. I continued on and Silver did pop up again wanting to battle me. Something was different about his battle sprite, his clothes were in a disorganized fashion. Again I defeated him and again he was quite. That is until he lept at my character and tried to strangle him. A text box popped up.

"You! I hate you! Oh I got it..."

He let go of my character who made coughing motions.

"The more I lose, the more sweeter victory will be when I defeat you at last."

An overview sprite appeared on my DSi and he had this slightly creepy smile. He ran away and then, the game really started to go down hill. I didn't see any of the Team Rocket trainers I was supposed to fight, especially to get the HM Whirlpool which I needed to get across the whirlpools in the game. Thankfully I was able to find it and capture a shiny Garydose which I named Treck. I was behind on experience points so when I encountered Silver again I really had to plan a strategy. When his overview sprite popped up I could see his red hair was a mess and there appeared to be dried blood stains on his clothes. I beat him but had a tougher time than the last time. Another text box popped up.

"Still not enough...Still not fucking enough."

Did he just cuss? He ran off and I kept traveling capturing Raiku and Entei along the way. But When I came up to any of the trainers, a text box would pop up.

'Dead.'

I was still able to battle pokemon and the Gym leaders but not Claire, she was also dead. They showed an overview sprited of her. Blood dripping out of her mouth and blood around her head from her neck, she also had stab wounds covering her. But what made me sick was seeing her insides sticking out and the bewildered look on her face. There was a badge in her hand so I took it. My main partner Leafstorm the Meganium was staring at the walls. I had Jeffery walk up to the wall and text boxes popped up.

'She just should've given me the badge.'

'Heheheheh.'

'She begged for her life and the lives of her clan.'

'What sweet sounds their screams were as they fell into the lava.'

The last one gave me chills.

'Oh, she killed my weaville...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It doesn't matter, my pokemon will hold her down. I'll cut her open watch her suffer as she begs for her life. Her pathetic life, and then I'll kill Evan as well.'

How did he know my name? I shook with fear and against my better judgement, I continued my game. Suicune joined my team much too soon and I faced the Kimono Girls in battle and got a Lugia. Going to the pokemon league, there were no pokemon, the trainers were dead, and when I got to the house that heals my pokemon, the door was locked. I went to the league but Silver didn't stop me before I went in. Inside the Indego League Building it was horrifying. Blood and dismembered trainers, people, and pokemon everywhere. I wanted to throw up.

"What the hell?!" I yelled.

I ran up to the door where you fight the first member of the pokemon league. He was dead just like the others. Samewith the second and third one. The fourth trainer of the league was still barely alive coughing up blood. She saw me and tried to warn me and a text box popped up.

"...R...un...E...v...a...n..."

Blood gushed out of her mouth and she stopped moving. Another text box popped up.

'She died.'

From that point, I was too scared to move forward so I tried to go back but the gate that normally goes down after a battle never went down. I had no choice but to go forward. The League Champion was laying on the floor dead, or so I thought because he grabbed my character's pant leg and told me to leave while there was still time. The sounds of footsteps camee from my speakers and Silver's overview sprite came into view. He looked just like the figure I saw behind Elm now. Eyes burning with anger and the creepiest smile ever, Silver was also covered with blood. The blood of each of his victims a text box came up.

"You finally got here...I've been waiting...You are going to die here."

The battle started up and he had the Elite Four's strongest pokemon including two of Lance's strangest pokemon. I used a cheat code earlier to get several Rare Candies since he was killing trainers, pokemon, and gym leaders who could give me experience. I was able to beat him but barely and I mean barely, all my pokemon were in the red and I couldn't heal them at all. Silver looked furious, actually if its even possible, beyond furious. He rushed at my character again only to be tripped up by Lance. A text box popped up.

"Run Evan! Get to the room where the new Champion is recorded and get out of here!"

Definitely had to listen at this point, my character ran, and I mean ran fast without me even doing anything. In that room, it was quiet and I could heal my Lugia just enough that I could use Fly to escape. We got out just in time too as Silver came into the room glaring outside the window.

"You'll never get away from me Evan, I will hunt you down and kill you."

I had Lugia use Aero Blast which caused Silver to fall fast and harshly into water bellow that was riddled with sharp rocks. We flew down low enough to see his body floating there stabbed right through the chest with a thin but sharp rock. I had Lugia use fly and it flew to Kanto. The rest of the game seemed normal after that but I stopped playing it and threw it outside in the snow. Mom found it and asked me why I did that but I was so traumatized and yelled at her to get rid of the game she agreed and put it back in its case saying she'll sell it. I left a warning to anyone who plays this game, that Silver has gone insane. Now I feel watched all the time by or feel like he's trying to find me to kill me. Please, if you get this game, throw it away or destroy it before you also wind up like me.

News_: This just in, yesterday at 10:35 PM. a local boy named Evan Trist was found down at the cliffside, he had apparently jumped off as a suicide letter was found along with his jacket. The letter was descriptive in fear and detail along with an appology to his parents and his little sister. What has authorities baffled is that he stated someone was stalking him and haunting his every waking moment. We may never know what brought this on more details will be released as the story devolps. And now for your local weather, here's Chris Mclan..._


End file.
